


How To Love Me 101

by twheet



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mild Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, all of bts - Freeform, all of mmm basically, wheetae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twheet/pseuds/twheet
Summary: And so he shattered her ideals of love, and taught her how to love.In which Jung Wheein gets everyday reminders of how to love Kim Taehyung, and daily reminders of how Kim Taehyung loves Jung Wheein.





	1. First Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'll prolly take forever to update.  
> Also the first chapter is kinda like a prologue?  
> This story won't have a consistent timeline? Or a specific one to be exact, just short moments in each chapter. Kind of like a whole bunch of drabbles. This would've been a collection but I'm lazy so it's a story.

Love was the color green, of jealousy and envy, yet love was red, passionate and deep. Love was the indescribable feeling of joy and euphoria, a surge of happiness and adoration for your partner. Love was holding hands and lacing fingers, light kisses and butterfly touches. Love was sharing drinks and buying gifts, trading jackets and matching beanies. Love was caring for the other, giving up things, and understanding without speaking. Love was sharing an umbrella, walking her home and kissing goodbye. Love was sacrifice, love was no compromise, and love was sweet.

At least, according to the novels she read and the chats she had with her idiot of a best friend Hyejin. Yongsun and Byul liked to pretend that they knew the world of love and always told Wheein all their bullshit tips and tricks of love- tended to be full of shit, obviously- but Wheein knew better.

Or not.

Let’s say she isn’t the least informed, but definitely not the most out of the quartet. She’d had her fair share of exes, but she wouldn’t really classify those as love. People often say that love is really different from the casual dating, and that love was something extraordinary. By far, this date was not that feeling.

Currently, Wheein sat in a cosy armchair at the corner of a café, sipping on a non-fat latte with two extra shots- of which, she should casually mention, was not paid for by her date (Love was not dutch-pay, Wheein could assure you that every romance novel and movie clarified that for her)- listening to a boring rant of how tiring university was for the history major in front of her.

‘-definitely not the most interesting learning of Japan, I mean, which Korean wants to know of Japan’s tragic history? Definitely not you, nor me, amirite Wheein-sshi? Of course, I’m not saying that you’re not interested in history, but most of the girls I’ve been set up with aren’t, so I wouldn’t be very surprised. You’re not, right? Right, so I was thinking I shouldn’t have rattled on about the history of torture, but really-‘

He has been crazy rambling about history for the past thirty minutes, and Wheein doesn’t particularly dislike it, but did she have a chance to tell him that? Probably not. At the speed he’s going, she’s not going to have the chance to speak at all.

She sighs lightly and rests her cheek on her palm, glancing behind the history major opposite her to look out the window. She would’ve greatly preferred a window seat, but the conversation had been kind of one-sided when he’d asked where they should sit. Corner seats were so tight and squishy and confined, and she just really wanted to move.

‘-but beansprout soup isn’t the greatest Jeonju delicacy, right? I’ve read up on that before and Sowon did tell me you were from Jeonju.’ There was a beat of silence as Wheein hummed to signal she was listening, but the silence held. He’d stopped talking, so she returned her line of sight to him. Instead of meeting his eyes, she met with the sight of the man squinting at his cell.

‘Sorry about this, Wheein-sshi, but I’ve this really urgent gathering nearby here, and I really don’t want to miss it. Don’t mind if I leave first do you?’ Before she even opened her mouth to speak, the man packed up and grabbed his Frappuccino, walking towards the exit with his eyes glued to his phone a quick wave of goodbye. Not that she expected him to actually wait for her answer. He clearly wasn’t interested in her. In her defense, he didn’t even give her a chance to speak! God knows if that whole meeting would be considered an exchange or a conversation, because she sure as hell felt like she was watching a monologue.

Wheein made a face before gratefully moving towards the empty window seat, drink in hand. She set her things down and headed to the counter in search for Yongsun.

‘Yongsun-unnie!’ She called at the counter, giving a come-hither motion with a nasty look on her face. Yongsun was quick to copy her facial expression as she slid over to Wheein, rolling her eyes. ‘Bad setup?’ Wheein pursed her lips into a thin line and raised her eyebrows ‘Did you see me talk for the thirty minutes I sat here? I think not. Definitely one of the worst. I feel so verbally constipated right now!’ Yongsun burst into a fit of dolphin-like giggles, and made a grab for the muffin on display. Setting the plate down on the counter top, she turned to Wheein with a cheeky smile.

‘You know Sowon has bad taste. I tried to stop you.’

‘You know I was desperately rejecting, unnie. Sowon-unnie just thought I was lonely cause of my little outburst. Which might I add, was a result of your dongsaengs.’ Yongsun rolled her eyes again and moved to make the drink as the cashier called the order.

‘I know, Wheein-ah. It’s alright, it’s over anyway. Plus, you brought this upon yourself,’ Yongsun glared up at Wheein from where she was making a drink, grimacing at the little bits of the muffin that Wheein got all over her face from eating. ‘What with your little obsession with the ‘true love’ and all.’ She made air quotes as she spoke of what Wheein was bickering with Hyejin the other day.

Wheein could only nod as she admitted the little fiasco that happened a few days ago, at their table in university. Hyejin was being a brat about Wheein’s research for her showcase, and Byul was obviously teasing her. She gotten so frustrated she started rambling about the shit she’d read from her teenage romance novels, and that had gotten Sowon’s attention. Before she knew it, she got tied up in a set-up that was today.

It’s not her fault her dating experience was limited. They’d all ended pretty nicely, with the casual flings and dating. The shallowness of her relationships meant she was inexperienced in love and heartbreak, which would obviously be exactly zero help to her performance. As a vocal performance major in music, she was given the holy task of a solo song at the showcase for the year. It’s not that she didn’t have confidence, but she really wanted to step up her skill level and bring her coach a mind-blowing performance that would call out her goosebumps, or better yet, tears. This performance was a dream come true. Plus, she’d landed the solo performance, which was the greatest opportunity for scouting.

‘Unnie, I’ll just head back to the table to start the song for the showcase. Come over when your shift is over! We can head back together.’ She picked up the remainder of her muffin and toddled over to her seat, pulling her laptop out from her sling. While she did learn music theory and composition, Wheein rarely composed. She usually picked out her favourite songs to sing and spent her time practicing or coming up with adlibs. At the most, she would rearrange the song to suit her personal style, but most songs stayed close to original. Day Day was by far her most outrageous and daring attempt at rearrangement. It turned out well, but she wasn’t sure if a risk that big was worth making at the showcase.

By the time she looked up, it was already getting dark. As if timed, Yongsun knocked lightly at her table and sat down opposite her. ‘How’s the song going?’ Wheein could only sigh and shake her head.

‘Not good. I have no idea what I’m doing.’ She knocked her head on the desk dramatically, earning a few weird looks. She sat up and stretched lazily, groaning. ‘I’m about 200% screwed for the showcase. I feel it in my bones!’

‘With that skill for dramatizing things, you should’ve majored in theatre. What a waste.’ Yongsun scorned, making a face. ‘How disappointing then, unnie.’ Wheein retorted, resting both cheeks in her palms. ‘You should be offering me sweet advice like a senior should, not sit around and make fun of my situation!’

The door behind Yongsun opened, and because she’d sat thinking they would leave immediately, her chair was in the way, creating a loud thumping sound and scaring the life out of them both. Both Yongsun and Wheein shrieked like little puppies before glancing up, Yongsun apologizing madly.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice! We were just about to leave!’ Yongsun awkwardly laughs, but stops as she meets eyes with the boy with a boxy smile. Behind him stood a boy with an indifferent expression on his face, like he was dragged out by satan. ‘Oh, isn’t it just Taehyung. Seokjin’s inside if you’re wondering.’

‘Tsk, noona, just ‘cause you know me doesn’t mean you should be rude!’ Boxy boy grins and shows that boxy smile again, and Wheein furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Cute, she thinks, but somehow he looks shiny and sparkly and all. Satan boy tugs at boxy boy’s sleeve and grunts, ‘I’ll go sit, see you later Yongsun noona.’ He stalks off angrily, ‘Wow, he’s pissed.’ Wheein casually comments.

‘Nah, he’s just like that. Creeped out by foreign girls!’ Boxy boy replies.

Okay, so he stalked off, creeped out by foreign girls. Which was her, since he obviously knew Yongsun unnie. ‘Hold on noona and stranger! Gotta find Jungkook before he takes a corner seat. Save this one for me alright!’ Boxy boy runs after Satan boy, and Wheein frowns more. Yongsun looks at Wheein in confusion. ‘Yah, what’s wrong with you? Taehyung likes the window seat, so he’ll be back. Keep your stuff and let’s go grab dinner!’ Wheein tilts her head to the side, wondering.

‘Unnie, he’s got little sparkles everywhere. Is he a fairy?’

‘I have no idea what’s wrong with your vision, but okay. Just take your stuff and be ready to leave!’ Yongsun shakes her head, with more confusion than ever. ‘Ugh, look, they’re back. Stop being an idiot.’ She starts shoving Wheein’s things into her sling, and Wheein distractedly closes her laptop, putting it in her sling. ‘Okay, done. Tell Seokjin I left if he asks, alright?’ Yongsun nudges Wheein, gesturing to the door.

Wheein looks back up, only to meet eyes with Satan boy- Jungkook?- who looks at her soullessly. She cringes, averting her gaze. She meets eyes with Boxy boy- Taehyung?- and instantly feels the shivers up her spine, electricity up her veins and blood rushing. She straightens up, averting her gaze once more as she grabs everything, following the cue to leave.

‘Alright, bye bye Yongsun noona! Bye bye stranger!’ Taehyung says, waving enthusiastically as he snaps out of an unfocused gaze. Jungkook looks bewildered, but makes a small waving movement to both Wheein and Yongsun. As they walk down the street to where Yongsun’s car is parked, Wheein glances back- and through the glass windows, she sees both boys settling into their previous seats, with short conversation. Another boy joins them, and when Jungkook is occupied by him, Taehyung turns back, fiery gaze aligning with hers. It sends a jolt through both of them, and Taehyung gives her another boxy grin. Unknowing, she smiles back, full of hype.

‘What’s up with you, you crazy child?’ Wheein turns back to Yongsun, licking her lips in hesitation. After a moment of silence, she speaks, making Yongsun no less confused.

‘Unnie, Taylor Swift was right. Sparks fly.’


	2. Second Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking her out should've been something ridiculously cute, and the first date should not have been on campus, but she couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a month. BUT AT LEAST IT IS MOVING FORWARD AND HOPEFULLY IT IS PROGRESSING WELL.

'I'll see you outside the dance rooms then!' Taehyung waved goodbye like a child who got cotton candy, before bouncing off. Well, that went splendedly fast. 

Wheein was jolted awake from her nap with a sharp poke from Hyejin. 'Yah, Jung Wheein! Seongsaeng's gonna shred you if she sees you napping. I can't believe you're sleeping while she's reviewing someone's vocalisation you bastard!' All Hyejin earned was a snarl from the grumpy girl, who sat up promptly before pouting. 'I'm just really tired.'

'What barked up the wrong tree?' As her best friend, Hyejin always knew when Wheein was troubled. Wheein tended to close up and shut herself in whenever shd wasn't feeling good, or when she was bothered by something. Often, when she started falling sick, Hyejin would point it out to her before she herself even realised it. Wheein had her mind in the gutter, and though she was sure that what happened before vocal classes was not a dream, she couldn't be sure it wasn't a joke. 

'So there was this hella cute boxy smile boy I saw at Yongsun unnie's workplace-' Hyejin excitedly slapped Wheein's thighs and squealed- softly, of course, they didn't need the teacher's attention- raising her eyebrows. 'Did you hit him up?' 

Wheein rolled her eyes distastefully. Hyejin was always a step too quick. She barely told her story and it was unfolding with Hyejin's imagination. While she did regret not 'hitting him up', she realised- just a while ago before class- that she didn't have to. 

'Well, he hit me up, that's for sure.' Hyejin's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she gaped like a goldfish. 'Holy shit, Jung Wheein!' 

'Let me finish! Gosh Hyejin-ah.' Wheein sighed, rubbing her temple. Hyejin had to stop interupting her. It sure was giving her quite the headache. 'Just a thing; you're probably falling sick, best friend.' Wheein wrinkled her nose and made a strangled noise. She couldn't be sick on her date! Or if it was really a date. Why would such a hottie like Kim Taehyung- he had a reputation for being strange, but hot, nevertheless- want to go on a date with a random stumpy, bean like Wheein? She was really starting to believe that this whole date nonsense was a big fat joke played on her by Byul, since Yongsun would have reported the previous night's affairs to Byul anyway. 

'Yeah yeah. Point is, I saw him before vocal class just now,' He was suspiciously pacing around doors, avoiding her classmates who were entering the room. He had visibly brightened up at her arrival, waving with a shout of, 'Hey stranger!'. Wheein couldn't help but have even more suspicions about boxy boy. Was he being serious or what? 'He asked me to meet him at the dance rooms after class, to go on a date.' 

Again, Hyejin raised her eyebrows, sporting a suggestive gaze. 'Oooh, our Wheeinie has an admirer!!!' Wheein smiled her dimpled smile cheekily, but rolled her eyes after. 'I'm bothered because I can't tell if this is a genuine interest in me, or if it's some sick prank made by Byul unnie or something.' When Hyejin looked confused, she elaborated on her little crush and frenzy from the night outside the cafe. 

'Nah, Yongsun and Byul unnie wouldn't do something as shitty as faking a date to push your buttons! I say, go for the damn date, slay it, and come back with the boy happily ever after!' With an encouraging fist bump and pat on the back, Hyejin gestured for them to shut up because it was obvious that they weren't very interested in the lesson. Even then, Wheein couldn't get her mind away from the boy with the boxy smile who called her stranger.

When class was over, Wheein wandered over to the dance rooms, pausing deliberately at every door to take a deep breath (just in cause Kim Tae Hyung was inside that one). The dancers all cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at the obvious intruder, but most sent her a smile anyway. The dance majors were known to be rowdy, hyper and fun-loving- definitely friendly. 

'Hi! Looking for someone? A teacher maybe? Boyfriend?' He paused (not long enough for Wheein to respond) and mumbled, 'If it were a boyfriend I would know so, probably a teacher.' He grins casually, one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen- almost as goofy as Yongsun unnie's squirtle-smile, almost- and continues, 'None of the seongsaengs are in though. Bad timing, really. Classes just ended!' Wheein bites back the remark that she obviously knew and came because they were over to look for someone. This boy was so bright and bubbly, she really didn't want to kill his vibe (especially when she for one acted like this sometimes too). 

'Hi, I'm actually looking for Kim Taehyung?' Feeling the need to justify, she added, 'He asked me to meet him outside the dance rooms after class today. I was wondering-' 

'OH! Oh. Tae's inside, he tends to stay a little to fix some moves. I'll tell him you're waiting, uhm...' He pauses, unsure what to address her. 'Wheein. I'm Wheein, but tell him the stranger from the cafe is waiting instead.' She had a feeling he wouldn't know who Wheein was. The bubbly boy grins, before walking back into one of the rooms while shouting, 'I'm Hoseok, by the way! Tae's dance senior! See you around Wheein-sshi!' 

When he's gone, Wheein heaves a sigh of relief. Another few minutes of buffer time was good. She needed to calm down. 

Except just as she breathes out the sigh of relief, a slap on her back knocks the air out of her, and she shrieks like the mandrake in Harry Potter. Behind her, there's a deep and resonating chuckle, and she's quick to turn and meet eyes with a boxy smile from Kim Taehyung. She finds it hard to breath with the lack of air, taking a deep breath with eyes widening. 'Hey, stranger.'

'Hey yourself, Taehyung.' His eyes light up, grin intact. 'You know my name, stranger?'   
Wheein rolls her eyes, and distastefully pouts. 'Well, Taehyung-sshi, I'm quite sure ninety percent of the population knows you. You've got quite the reputation.' 

'I'm surprised someone cute like you doesn't have a reputation,' She splutters and looks around frantically at that. Did he seriously say she was cute?!?! 

'Let's go to the Café downstairs! They have really good drinks! You don't mind right? I have classes in two hours, so going out of campus would kinda be a hassle.' Taehyung sheepishly ruffles his own hair, still grinning, before tilting his head in a gesture to leave.

The walk to the 'cafe downstairs' was simple with a few questions, like 'What's your major?' and 'Where's your hometown?'. The revelation that she was from Jeonju had surprised Taehyung due to the lack of satoori on her part. She'd admit, though, she was really good at speaking in standard Korean. 

'Yoongi hyung- Jiminie's boyfriend- is from Daegu too, so we head down together during breaks. What are you getting, Wheein!' Wheein glanced up to meet eyes with Taehyung, confirming the statement. With the way he said it, Wheein wouldn't have answered; It was more an exclamation than a question at all. 

'I always get a Dark Mocha Frappe when I compose here but...' She paused, glancing at the menu. 'I kinda want to try something new since I'm just relaxing.' Taehyung's eyes light up as he blinks rapidly, tongue darting out with excitement. 'I'd recommend the Double Chocolate Ice blend. It's really nice.'

'You must have a sweet tooth like me! I'll get that then.' Taehyung doesn't let Wheein continue as he stalks up to the empty cashier, ordering their drinks and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Carrying the cake, he sets it down at a table near the window, to which Wheein grins. 

'I love the window seat.' Glancing out- watching people move, communicate and rush- was really calming and was something she enjoyed. 'Definitely.' The deep voice sounded from behind her- Taehyung's- and two identical drinks appeared before her. 'I love to people-watch. It's interesting and relaxing! Lately though, I haven't got the luxury of doing that.' 

Both of them grab their drinks and scoop out the whipped cream with the straw, and they are surprised. Abruptly, Wheein giggles, and Taehyung follows with a low, resounding laugh. Getting to know him was good, Wheein decided. Getting to know Taehyung, knowing his likes, and that they were similar in so many ways was good. Getting to know this tingling sensation up her spine and the butterflies in her stomach was good.


	3. Third Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She realises that she needs him a lot more than she had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am back! HAHAH another month for another chapter. Sorry. Hopefully its good enough. Enjoy!

She huffs as he walks ahead of her, having to almost run to match his pace. Long limbs and model proportions be damned! She huffs again, purely out of annoyance, and he grins. The nerve of Kim Taehyung to grin. She side-eyes his cheeky- and pft, still boxy- smile, rolling her eyes. 'Tae...' Wheein couldn't hear the whine in her tone screaming wheepup, a tone Taehyung was very fond of. She reserved a very cute- albeit whiney, high pitched and clingy- tone for him, and especially so when they were alone or if she was annoyed.

'What?' He says, but knowingly falls in step with her; Smaller strides, slower steps. She makes a wailing noise, much like a little dolphin, pursing her lips as she grips his forearm, hooking an arm through it. She'd never admit, but she always looked for opportunities to grab his arm (and initiate skinship in general). They walk in silence, until Wheein hums a tune; Familiar but different, unpolished yet refined.

  
'That your composition for the show?' She continues her humming in reply, and he knows she means yes. He didn't flash her a boxy smile. Instead, he smiled a soft, serene, ethereal smile, and she glanced at him, losing herself in that look. This look, he reserved for her. He'd admit it anyday; 'I smile like a whipped loser in love for Jung Wheein and her antics'.

'You'll be there, right?' The question lingers in the air, but not with pregnant silence. The silence is comforting, and knowing. She hums at his question, and grins cheekily. 'If you're coming to mine.' He grins with her, poking the dimple on her cheek. 'That means you're definitely gonna be there.'

-

'What a memory,' Wheein thinks, pouting to herself. She'd thought, his boxy smile aside, that the lack of his presence would be like losing a ring she always wore.

It'd be fine.

But it hit her like a storm when it happened, the fragility of her heart crumbling to pieces. She didn't care to think that losing a ring would mean having to get used to a sudden emptiness, that you wouldn't be able to curl your fingers around the material to feel, to touch or to reassure.

Without him, the warmth by her side was gone. Matching his pace, and him matching hers; Boy, did she take that for granted. Awkwardly, she stared at her own haunting shadow, wondering why she'd let the one beside hers disappear. Wheein lingers at the entrance, biting her lip and pacing.

**From Hwasaja!!!  
"Where are you?"**

'Ugh.' She groans, typing a reply as she swiftly makes way for the group of boys behind her.

**From Wheepupperoni  
"Procrastinating. Dying. HELP."**

'Hey, isn't that Wheein?' Shocked, Wheein looks up, thanking her god-like reflex for saving her phone form smashing into pieces. (Like her heart, but well, she was slow on that one.)

'Wheein-ah! What are you waiting for! The performance is starting!' She makes a cowering noise as she meets eyes with Namjoon and Jin, Taehyung's parent-like friends. 'Am sure you weren't waiting because _someone_ broke the car.' Jin eyes Namjoon with a steely look, but he merely returns a goofy smile.

'The show's starting. Taehyung's definitely waiting to see you.' The reassuring words from Namjoon calm her racing heart, and she barely nods, unable to overcome her nerves to speak.

-

Just a week ago, Wheein had visited Taehyung's dance studio. They were really busy, what with preparations for the upcoming performance, and Taehyung couldn't really afford to take time out for his girlfriend. She didn't mind, but Wheein had thought that stopping by after her last class of the day to see him would be a good idea.

Or not.

She knocks on the door gently, and opens it after a prompt. Laughter fills her ears and she peeks in, having only entered once before. Awkwardly, she looks around, unable to spot her boyfriend amongst the few dancers inside.

'Uhm, hi, but who are you...?' She looks up, startled, licking her lips as she stares at the confused, sweating boy in front of her. 'Kook, who's that!' Another boy comes up, vaguely familiar, and he throws an arm around 'Kook's' shoulder. She recognises him as Satan boy, who always hangs around Taehyung.

'I... uh...' Wheein was bad with strangers. Really bad. A girl stalks up to them, eyes piercing as she looked Wheein up and down. She rolls her eyes. Wheein was really bad with strangers. Especially a group of them who don't seem to be very welcoming.

'Honey, if you're one of those fangirls who've come to scream 'oppaaaaa' and relay your heartfelt love in a bento,' The girl sighs exasperatedly, casually throwing a pitiful look at Wheein. 'I'm sorry. You can leave your love here and make your way out.' Gesturing to the door, she makes a tut sound and crosses her arms.

Wheein is taken aback, firstly by her attitude but secondly, do that many girls come by?

  
'Eunbi... You're being rude. Look, who are you looking for? We can pass the message And food.' The boy with cherry pink hair flashes her a cute eye-smile, but all she can see is annoyance and pity. Wheein groans under her breath. She didn't think it'd be this much trouble coming over. Who knew the dance club's popularity was this mad?

'Well, I'm looking for Tae-' She stops short, shaking her head. She should be a little more formal around people who didn't know her. 'Kim Taehyung-sshi. Can I know where he is? I have-'

'Oh, another one of Tae's. Look, just leave whatever you have here and see him at the performance please? We've already had like,' She glances to the table at the side. 'Six girls coming by in the past hour just because its dinnertime, and we're really trying to sharpen our moves.' Wheein follows her gaze to see boxes of food, luxurious and intimidating by the table. She glances at her own pathetic pack of japchae. Taking a step back, she frowns. 'I'm actually... Nevermind. I'll just go. Let him know I came by? I'm Wheein.'

Eunbi and Satan boy both throw her an odd look, but recognition flashes across Jimin's. 'Wait, aren't you-'

'Oh look! It's Tae's girl! Finally, the right one actually coming by. Did you perhaps come to see him? I mean, of course you did!' Hoseok swings right by the door, leaning against the frame as he ruffles Wheein's hair and chuckles. She relaxes under his touch and presence, flashing a half-hearted smile. 'Yeah, but I'm just gonna...' She looks up to meet surprised faces, and she grimaces. 'I'll just... You know what, here Hoseok, you can have the japchae. Don't tell Tae I came by, please? I'll just... Go.' Eunbi and Satan boy are whispering now, and Jimin looks apologetic. Hoseok nudges Jimin with a questioning look, and Jimin's about to speak when Taehyung pops out from a door by the right.

'Who is it-' He starts, but smiles his signature, albeit tired, boxy smile. 'Hey, pup. You came? It's like, 8pm, didn't you have class?' He walks towards her, but Wheein's too caught up in her whirlwind of emotions to register. She backs away, once, twice, then she walks out completely. Sparing her boyfriend a glance, she shuts her eyes tight upon seeing confusion, before she breaks out into a sprint out of the arts building entirely.

Panting, Wheein places her hands on her knees, catching her breath. What an ordeal! Her heart is racing, but so was her mind. How could no one- no one but Hoseok- know that Taehyung had a girlfriend; A girlfriend named Jung Wheein? While they've only been together for four months, was it necessary for her to go through that sickening exchange by the door?

Love, Wheein realised, was the pit in her stomach burning with jealousy as her boyfriend was flocked by other girls. Love was wanting to squeeze the air out of Taehyung when he ruffled her hair into a mess, calling her a jealous pup. Love, much to her dismay, was the nagging feeling tugging at her chest that said, you just aren't enough for him.

Love is the ribbon that ties her soul to Taehyung; But love is the hand that unravels it.

The wetness on her cheeks remind her of reality, and even as her phone vibrates in her back pocket, she can't bring herself to answer his call.

Because love told her that she was not his, and he, therefore, shouldn't belong to her.

-

After that dreadful incident in the dance room- or, out of the dance room, she supposed- Wheein had bolted every time a wisp of Taehyung's chocolate brown hair was visible. She blocked his contact after sending him an ambiguous text saying, 'I'm sorry I'm not good enough, be well!'

She wouldn't say they've broken up, thats for sure. She couldn't call him her boyfriend after their game of push and pull for the past week.

Yet here she was, standing at the entrance of a dark theatre, shuffling to the seat in an aisle at the middle, which Hyejin had so specifically came half an hour early to snag. Wheein had promised, and a promise she must keep. The least she could do was to show up to his performance, what with her sudden disappearance off the face of his Earth.

'Took you long enough, buttercup.' Hyejin whispers snidely, bumping shoulders with Wheein. Wheein throws her a glance that said 'shut up, you hoe', but wasn't sure if her best friend caught it in the pitch black darkness.

As if on cue, the spotlight beams on stage, and three dancers come on stage for the opening act. Whoops and cheers erupt from the crowd, before they quieten down to enjoy the performance. As it ends, the emcee takes the stage. Wheein watches in awe as the next few stages come up, the fluidity and beauty of the dancers captivating her. She screams Byul's name with Hyejin she dances to TVXQ's Rising Sun, because they're Byul's biggest fangirls (next to Yongsun).

Finally, it was time for the last performance, the finale. Up on stage stood Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and who she recognized as Satan boy, or as she'd learned from Hyejin, Jungkook. The lights dim, and Jimin starts moving, flexibility in his movements and elegance in his aura.

Wheein would recognize this melody anywhere. Taehyung hummed it in his soothing, deep voice all day, going through the moves in his head, singing the lyrics to her.

_"I want to breathe, I hate this night. I want to wake up, I hate this dream. I'm trapped inside myself and I'm dead. Don't wanna be lonely, just wanna be yours.'_

Jungkook joins Jimin in his slow, emotional dance, riding the rhythm and the flow of the song. Then, he comes in. Taehyung floats in like the dancer he is, artistically placing his hands on his chest where his heart was. Reaching out a hand to grasp the air, he mimics the lyrics, wistful and longing.

_"In this pitch black darkness, you are shining so bright."_

And in that moment, all she saw was him. His eyes, deep and endless, stared straight at her, finding her in the crowd. Resolute, firm, and strong, his gaze held hers, and he smiled that smile; Soft, serene and ethereal, just for her.

_"Give me your hand and save me, save me. I need your love before I fall, fall."_

Hoseok joins them, and the quintet break into a sophisticated and classy dance matching the synthetic sounds of the song. The crowd is mesmerized, and so is Wheein. As she stares at his moving figure on stage, his hard work and effort shining through, Wheein can't help but wonder what this masterpiece known as Kim Taehyung saw in her.

She wants to go to him, she wants to hold him, she wants to kiss him. She can't help but fall in love with Kim Taehyung.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by Mamamoo's song from Pink Funky called Sting or A little bit. I love the song to bits! (I also love save me, but it was used bc it was punny that 'in this pitch black darkness, you are shining bright' matches w how tae can see whee in the dark theatre HAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> anyway hope it was good see yall next month


	4. Fourth Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung wants to know what's wrong, but all Wheein does is to keep running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so i lied, i didnt update in a month but its all been a whirlwind. Hope this still works out!!!

"I don't think I can do this," Wheein whispers into Hwasa's ear as a clueless Seokjin pulls her toward the performers who come off stage to say their thanks. Hwasa gives her a look, coupled with a mere pat on the back. Wheein grumbles that that would barely help her in her situation, and plots her own escape plan. 

"Jinnie oppa," she starts, throwing in a little aegyo. "I'm kind of in a hurry somewhere, I'm sure Taehyung would understand if i didn't greet them. Hoseokie oppa would definitely understand too, plus I don't even know the other two in your group!" Seokjin hustles her still, yelling over his shoulder. "Well, it's about darn time our Taehyungie introduces you then." Namjoon chuckles and pats Wheein's head, sending her his signature dimple smile. 

"Jungkook and Jimin would love to get to know you. I'm surprised Tae didn't introduce you. The three of them are the tightest in our little gang. Hoseok is definitely your type of friend though, you guys are absolutely bright together." Wheein groans inwardly at her failed escape. "Definitely, but I'm really in a rush. Maybe Hwasa can do the meet-and-greet," Hwasa shoots her the hardest and scariest glare she's seen, "I'll meet them another time!" 

Namjoon and Seokjin glance at each other, a knowing look passing between them. Hwasa takes this chance to slap Wheein's butt for being a betraying bitch, and Wheein clasps her hands together in a silent prayer and thanks to her best friend. Moments pass and they stand in the middle of a huge crowd (who are definitely pissed at the road-block), but Jin suddenly pulls all of them aside. 

"Look, Wheein, my dear, if this is about last week, I hope it doesn't bother you." Wheein puts in a great effort to look up into Seokjin's eyes, and then her gaze shifts warily from him to Namjoon, to her best friend Hwasa, and back to Seokjin again. Namjoon clears his throat, and cuts the chase. "I know that Eunbi and Jimin said some stuff about other girls, but you probably already knew all this before you even knew Tae, so I don't get the fuss? I mean, if its jealousy, Taehyung probably knows, but it's really nothing much to be jealous of. We can assure you Eunbi doesn't have a thing with him either. Why aren't you talking to him? He's having a hard time with all the ignoring and avoidance on your part." 

Wheein stays silent, his words going straight to her heart. Her heartbeat is beating erratically, and she can't help but feel embarrassed at the sting that she can feel from the back of her eyes. Her line of sight drops to her toes, and she stares at them wriggling in her sandals. Lip between her teeth, Wheein takes Hwasa's hand in her own clammy ones. She feels Hwasa breathe in deeply from her side, and her heart drops. Not only were his friends disappointed in her, but so were her own. 

To her surprise, Hwasa speaks up, pulling Wheein close to her side. "If you don't get it, Namjoon, you should probably ask them for a full, clear story. Wheein here has a great reason to stay away, and I hope that giving my baby girl to this Taehyungie of yours wasn't a mistake. Honestly, you guys are all great men- popular, handsome, gentlemanly and caring, but that's it, isn't it?" Hwasa raises an eyebrow threateningly as Namjoon perks up to speak, and continues. "Both of us will be off to find Byullie-unnie. See you around." Grip firm in Wheein's hands, she turns and leads both of them towards the silver haired unnie who is taking selcas with Yongsun. 

As if nothing happened, Hwasa shouts out to Byul, "UNNIE YOU DID GREAT! MOOOOOOONSTAR!" The girls break out into boisterous laughter and Wheein joins in late, sending a worried glance back at the two boys they left behind. Hwasa gives her an encouraging squeeze of her hands, and Wheein sends back an appreciative smile. At least her friends understood. Basking in the group hug, she tried to ignore the heavy stares on her back. 

To say they were confused would be an understatement. Seokjin and Namjoon glanced at each other and the former sighs in exasperation. "I said I'd do the talking. You totally offended the girls!" Namjoon attempts to protest, but arms sling around their shoulders, and Hoseok's voice fills their ears. The four boys happily discuss their stage and give their thanks to the two hyungs. 

"Where's Yoongi hyung? We saw him in the seats with you guys. Also, where's Wheeinie? I kinda miss her, it feels like I haven't seen her in ages." Seokjin turns to Hoseok and tells him that Yoongi is in the bathroom, and will be back in a minute. He leaves the question about Wheein unanswered, and instead glances to Wheein and her friends. Jimin notices, and nudges Taehyung in apology. "I'm really sorry, Tae. Eunbi and I didn't know it was her... She didn't bother clarifying much either..." Taehyung gives him a weary smile, and sends a longing glance towards his girlfriend. 

"You guys better give us the full details. Mr sexy brain here just ruined everything by confronting her and now they probably hate the both of us. Namjoon only knows how to ruin things" Seokjin grumbles, and Namjoon slaps him on the back teasingly. "Seriously, tell us, and stop moping. She seems really upset. You guys haven't even been dating long, don't screw things up." 

"I know," Taehyung starts, but can't continue speaking. He looks at her, his sun, smiling half-heartedly with her friends. He can see her, her bright smile and carefree attitude cast aside and covered by the dark clouds. It hurts him to know that he caused that. "But I don't know what's wrong. I wish i could fix it." 

He wants the dark clouds to clear, for it to stop raining. He just wants to see his sun shine again.


End file.
